1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-controlled electronic device with a wireless communication function, and in particular relates to an electronic device capable of reducing wireless signal interference to touch sensing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, most electronic devices are equipped with touch panels and are generally equipped with built-in wireless communication modules.
However, for a projective capacitive touch panel, the touch sensing function is extremely susceptible to wireless wave interference. In a case where the wireless communication module is a near field communication module (NFC module, built in an electronic device for implementing an E-Ticket, an E-Card, a Radio-Frequency identification device and so on) the Radio-Frequency (RF) waveform emitted from the antenna may considerably affect the touch sensing function of the projective capacitive touch panel when the wireless communication module enters a card reader mode or a peer-to-peer transmission mode.
The technological field is in dire need of developing solutions to cope with wireless signal interference to the touch sensing function.